Awkward Date
by Thief of Life
Summary: Gilbert, being the awesome older bro he is, asks Ludwig out. Ludwig can't help but wonder why he did so and a awkward date takes place.


_Authoress Notes: Hello~! As the great Germancest fan I am, I decided to give it a try. Which, of course, ended up as this~! I hope I didn't screw the couple at all. Read and Review, da? ^^_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I really really doubt that I ever will. It belongs to it's respectful owner Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_On with the story~! Review when you finish, pwease~! :3_

_**Awkward Date**_

It was a quiet, relaxing evening in the city. However, for a certain German, things were not so normal. Said person was still wondering why he had been so politely asked out. Ludwig would have been totally un-surprised by this, after all, he was often, _really _often, asked out by a certain Italian, whose offers he always shot down since he wasn't interested in the younger nation that way. In fact, he didn't even like him. He was an annoying, whinny, childish, immature guy who had pasta stuffed in his head instead of a brain, which would clearly explain why said Italian nation made/talked/thought/screamed/yelled so much about that specific food. But anyways, this was not about the annoying Italian, it was about how Ludwig got asked out by, no one else than his "awesome" older brother, the ex-nation Prussia. Although, he couldn't quite clearly call it "asking out" since what really happened was this:

"Hey, Luddy, your awesome older bro has to tell you something." The 'I'm-so-awesome-and-better-than-you Prussian said with a smug smile that was supposed to be directed at Ludwig, who was occupied washing the dishes and the cleaning the kitchen (OC much?), from his place at the couch.

"What is it, Gilbert?" The younger of the German brothers replied, ending his (supposed to be answer) question with a soft sigh.

"Get dressed nicely tonight, we're going out to have dinner."

Ludwig was dumbstruck. Gilbert had done this before, but it always ended up on Ludwig dressed up only to find a sleeping Gilbert in the couch, dinner obviously long cancelled and forgotten. But this time, the way Gilbert said it was just so… Serious. Formal. _Determined._ He made it sound official. Like a date. The thought crossed Ludwig's mind and he blushed, cheeks puffing and getting a red tint to them. Gilbert saw this and smile, loving how Ludwig got all flustered and out of his damned stiff attitude in moments like these.

"O-ok, then, I shall prepare everything early." Was Germany's reply, before drifting upstairs, cheeks still bright.

Gilbert couldn't help but grin at the sight and the sound of quick footsteps on the stairs. 

And that's how he ended up here, gulping nervously while tying his light-beige tie, which had already been fixed more than 3 times. He checked himself in the mirror one more time. He was wearing black pants, along with a light blue long sleeved shirt that had been buttoned up neatly, and brought out the blue of his eyes, and the light beige tie. His hair was combed and gelled back as he usually wore it.

He heard a faint "Bruder! Hurry up!" coming from downstairs so he quickly left the room. He walked downstairs to find a Gilbert dressed in long black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, which had the first three buttons open, and covered in some fancy-looking coat. And his metal cross wasn't left out of the picture. He looked extremely handsome. Or so Ludwig thought. He tried to hide his blush that spread down his cheek.

"Ready?" asked Prussia.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They got out of the house without saying else and the ride there was just like that. Honestly, it was getting on the nerves of both of them. The awkwardness (along with the *cough* sexual tension *cough*) was so palpable you could cut it with a scissor.

They finally got there and Ludwig noticed that it was not just any place but a fancy restaurant, to which you had to make a reservation beforehand. The place was so popular that sometimes they didn't had spaces available for months. He wondered how Gilbert got it, but his train of thought was interrupted by the receptionist.

"Welcome. How may I help you?"

"Uh, we" – the way he said 'we' made Ludwig shiver – "have a reservation under the name Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Yeah. This way please." She then guided to their respective table, which was in a warm corner and was lit by a candlelight. It looked just like out of a romance movie.

The receptionist left and they took seats, both feeling nervious and unsure as to what to say.

After a few long, torturous minutes of awkward silence, in which both of them had been looking up at the menu, pretending to be into it, Ludwig decided to break the silence. 

"So… Uhh… Why did you decided to take me out?"

"Well, we haven't gone out in a long time and I wanted to do something s-special for you." The way Gilbert shyly stuttered made Ludwig's cheek beet red and puffy. 

They stayed in silence for a few moments, both of them embarrassed and nervous and unable to think of anything _coherent _enough. Then, suddenly, the waiter came to get their orders.

"I wan-" Gilbert was cut off when he saw who was standing there. In a black apron and white button up shirt, was none other than Ivan Braginski. He looked down at them, his intimidating height being the cause, and smiled childishly at them, pen and notepad in hand.

"Y-yeah, as I was saying, I want s-some wurst please. Thank you."

"Ok! What about you?" The Russian said, looking over at the younger German, who looked as nervous as the older one.

"The same for me." he somehow managed to keep his voice even.

With a nod, the Russian scribbled in the pad and left to the kitchen or wherever it was he was going.

"So... What did you mean with "something special" for me?" Ludwig asked, once more breaking the silence that seemed to be stretching between them.

"N-nothing."  
_'Damn, it's not the first time I do this. Why can't the awesome me come up with something to say!'_ Prussia thought.

"Come on Bruder, tell me." Germany persisted.

"Seriously, Luddy, nothing."

"You know what" Germany said, face serious as he got up from the chair he was in " I don't even know what I am doing here if you don't ev-"

"I-I like you, ok!" Gilbert confessed out loud, grabbing the attention of the other people surrounding them but he didn't gave a damn about them "why do you think I flirt with you? Why do you think I take you out to dinner? Why do you think I act the way I do and do the things I do for! Huh! I like you! Is that so hard to understand!" he got out, adrenaline quickly losing it's effect on him as he shot down to his chair again and lowered his head, looking at the table surface.

He felt tears prickling in his eyes and quickly shut his eyes closed, making tears slip out, till a strong, firm, yet gentle hand grabbed his chin and made him look up.

"I like you too." And with that being said, he felt his bruder's soft lips against his own in a gentle, loving way and he couldn't help but melt into the kiss. They broke up the kiss a few seconds later after initiating it. Gilbert looked up at Ludwig, then closed the distance between their lips. He then snaked his arms around Ludwig's neck and his hands grabbed his hair while Ludwig's arms encircled his waist and held him. He opened his mouth and nipped at Ludwig's bottom lip, asking for permission while his body tried to get closer to his bruder's. Ludwig granted access and soon tongues battled for dominance. This went on for some moments till their lungs couldn't hold it anymore and had to break to get air. Gasping and panting heavily, they looked at each other and smiled, then looked around them. Everybody was in shock after their little make out session. Even Ivan was staring through the glass of the kitchen doors, arms still holding the food.

Gilbert then gave Ludwig a wicked grin and Ludwig knew what he meant. A second later they were dashing from the restaurant towards their car, where they got into another make out session then headed home. Not a bad result out of an awkward date. 

_Authoress Notes: How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Epic failure? Tell me~! I'm always up to read anything you guys have to say about it. ^^_

_Review or I'll make Russia spy on you while you sleep, da? ^^_


End file.
